


Remaking Yourself, Building a Life

by IvyCoveredWalls (orphan_account)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Depression, Hurt Stiles, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Mental Health Issues, Moving On, Moving Out, References to Depression, Self Confidence Issues, Stiles Stilinski is Pushed Out of the Pack, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 20:04:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20972285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/IvyCoveredWalls
Summary: The situation Stiles is in is no longer healthy. He decides to help himself.





	1. Toxicity in this city

**Author's Note:**

> This fic might be triggering to people with Suicidal thoughts. Prioritize yourself before your reading please! 
> 
> If you stuck around it's a lot nicer than the tags proclaim. It's more about improving your life and Self Care.

Stiles Stilinski was, objectively speaking, a wreck of a human being. He didn't sleep, he forgot more meals than he ate. He hated himself for Allison's death. He hated himself for a lot of things. Because he was too much all the time. He hated that. 

He hated that he couldn't shut up. How he was either too enthusiastic about something, or not at all. He hated the days where he couldn't get up to do anything. He hated that he was too loud. It was annoying, and he hated that. Stiles was a self-loathing ruin of a man. 

And now he was alone. The pack hadn't talked to him in long enough that he got the hint. They didn't want him around so he wouldn't be. So instead he tried to focus on school. He tried not to think about how it felt eating lunch in the library since the librarians at least tolerates him. Or how it felt, going home alone to an empty house. He tried to be okay with not having anyone anymore. 

That never really works out well though. Lydia Martin was waiting beside his locker on the Friday he decided he was done. Stiles had no intention of addressing her at first. But Lydia was not afraid to command attention. 

"You look terrible."

"Thank you Lydia. Just what I wanted to hear from a girl I haven't talked to in three months."

"I mean health wise smartass. You look like you're dying."

Stiles smiled bitterly. 

"I am, so are you. We're all dying."

Lydia took a moment of irritated silence to show she was not amused. 

"Well, you're giving me a ride home today. And then you're getting some sleep. Don't make me scream."

Stiles smirked at that. Lydia didn't say it, but she was glad she caused a break in the apathetic look she'd begun to believe was a permanent installment on his face.

"I'll see you on Monday Stiles."

"Probably not. Goodbye Lydia."


	2. Peace and Quiet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles is enjoying the life he built for himself. Derek calls, but it's not the end of the world. Just a heart to heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so there's talk of Depression and Suicide. Not a lot. It's mostly about the recovery. Still, please prioritize you over your reading.

🌱🌱🌱

Moving wasn't actually that hard. Leaving everything he'd known behind was easier than expected. He had no more connection to Beacon Hills. He had no reason to stay, and he was eighteen so no one could stop him. He packed his clothes and the money he had saved. 

Roosevelt Virginia was tiny and far enough away from Beacon Hills that Stiles didn't feel cramped up in proximity. It was one of those towns where everyone knew everyone else. It was cute and surrounded by trees. He liked both of those things. Best of all, there was nothing supernatural about it whatsoever. 

He got a tiny apartment and a job at the local Diner. Then he got a plant. After that was the cat, Misty. She was a bastard but he loved her. Misty came with a scratching post and cat food and a bowl for her water and food. Slowly but surely he was making Roosevelt his home. 

And then he got a call from a number in Beacon Hills. He wasn't going to answer, but his thumb acted of its own volition. And then he'd answered and put it on speaker. 

"Stiles?"

Derek's voice echoed through the apartment. Misty hissed at the unexpected noise. Stiles felt his voice choke. 

"Stiles? Are you there?"

"Yeah-I mean ye-yes. Yes I'm here."

"I just got back from visiting Cora. You were gone. No one knew where you were."

Stiles took a sharp breath.

"Derek, how did you get my number?" 

"A witch. We asked a witch for help. She got us the town you live in. And then we asked a phone book for help."

"Why?"

There was a long pause on Derek's end.

"Because we missed you. Because you stopped coming around, you were always sad, you stopped talking to everyone. And then you told Lydia she probably wouldn't see you after you dropped her off. Stiles we thought you were dead. We thought you killed yourself or something."

"I probably would have if I'd stayed much longer. I wasn't well Derek. And I thought no one noticed. It wasn't a good place for me. Not at that time."

"And now?"

"Now I'm doing pretty well. I have bad days, but more good than bad. I have a job. I have a life, and a cat. Oh and a plant."

He could practically hear Derek smiling at his enthusiasm through the phone. 

"That's great Stiles. That's really great. Is it alright if maybe we come visit sometimes?"

"Yeah. That would be okay."


End file.
